The Brutal Mission
The Brutal Mission is a series created by KylerNuva on Youtube. It tells the story about Toa "Brutal's" mission that is to assassinate Makuta Tazzuk, an extrodinary and vicious Makuta that killed his own Toa Team centries ago. Along with "Brutal", another Toa named "Kylord" accompanied him on this dangerous mission to prevent the spread of death and chaos inflicted by the King of Death. This series also featured special guest M.O.C.'s that appeared either frequently or briefly in the series. Episodes *'The Beginning' *'The Voyage to Darkness' *'The Ambush' *'The Assault' *'The Destiny of Battle' *'"Brutal" VS Tazzuk' *'The War Continues' *'Entering Karda Nui' *'Toa VS Makuta' *'Discussing and Planning' *'Unexpected' *'Dark Rampage' *'Secrets of Illusion' *'The Dark Confrontations' *'Antroz's Domination I' *'Antroz's Domination II' *'The Confederacy Strikes' *'Revenge' *'Hunting' *'The Berserk Battle Part I' *'The Berserk Battle Part II' *'The Berserk Battle Part III' *'In Need of Help' *'Discussing Events' *'Heroes in Trouble Part I' *'Heroes in Trouble Part II' *'Heroes in Trouble Part III' *'Episode 28' **'Path to Terror' **'New Darkness' *'The Rescue Begins' *'Rescuing and Infecting Part 1' *'Rescuing and Infecting Part 2' *'Cyrax vs Fearack' *'In Need of Assistance' *'Battling Against Darkness' *'The Beginning of a Plan' *'The Final Countdown' Characters As you can see, some MOC's are created by other users on Youtube or Custom BIONICLE Wiki *"Brutal" *Kylord *Tazzuk *Cyrax *Airko *Drogu *Galyku *Toa Vahi *Katrix/Shadow Katrix *Iarox *Grekk *Fearack *Intor *Insorz *Barornox *Warsoa *Deccon *Cyanide *Beckom *Tarnos *Takuru - toamagmare28 (Youtube) *Hades - toamagmare28 (Youtube) *Korano - toamagmare28 (Youtube) *Nitron - Nitron100 (Custom BIONICLE Wiki)/Shadownitron (Youtube) *Zephros - CrazyCarapar (Custom BIONICLE Wiki)/BloodKirby84 (Youtube) *Xenorak - inika1997 (Youtube) *Zerok - inika1997 (YouTube) *Puny {Axon} - actionpuny (Youtube) *Bohtak - pirakamaster (YouTube) *Visticon - Biogameviewer (Youtube) *Satrix - t1movies (Youtube) *Moonstalker- MoonWerewolfAir (Youtube) *Zaku- Inikalord (YouTube) *Antroz/Ultimate Antroz/Metal Antroz *Mesak *Megdeth *Lewa Nuva *Kopaka Nuva *The Berserk Beast *The Rahkshi's *Brotherhood of Makuta servants *Nurak *Ernog *Raloz *Larrix *Vezon *An alternate version of Kylord *Nekuan *Shadanuva *Unknown Leader (Voice only) *Grezer *An Infection Dragon Trivia *Deccon and Eeaon were originally suppose to be much bigger stars in this series, and were originally suppose to support Toa "Brutal" on his mission to travel to Karda Nui to hunt down Tazzuk. However, these roles were changed and given to Cyrax, Drogu and Airko instead, causing both Eeaon and Deccon to only have cameo's in "The Beginning". Dortan was also suppose to appear in the series, but his role was cut out due to his model not being intact while filming this series. *Due to some fan controversy in "Unexpected", the Galyku that appeared in that episode was NOT the Galyku from "Universe at War" alternate dimension, as this was the "Galyku from this universe". Unlike the Galyku from the alternate dimension, she is still a Toa of Thunderstorm in her respective dimension. *In "Dark Rampage", Drogu was originally suppose to die in that episode. However, KylerNuva decided to keep him alive, as he'd explain that Drogu "is one of Kylord's best friends, and for him to die that quickly without expressing that much of him in the series would've been unfair to both the general audience and the characters in the story themselves." To avoid controversy with how Drogu survived, he showed in "The Confederacy Strikes" that Megdeth used his illusion powers to trick Visticon into killing one of his own minions, that both he and the other Toa believed to be Drogu. *Makuta Fearack was originally not suppose to die in "Cyrax vs Fearack", as he was planned to have a large role in'' "War of Brutality"''. But after KylerNuva stated that "someone important in this series needed to die before the series concludes," he ultimately chose to kill off Fearack as he believe that Fearack's task in the series was "completed". *In "28.5: New Darkness", the same unseen character that was communicating with Grezer is the same character that is the "Unknown Leader", who will be appearing in ''"Reign of Terror." '' *In the episode "In Need of Assistance", Insorz was suppose to kill Makuta Grekk, and reveal to the Toa and their allies of Tazzuk's "Master Plan". as she'd inform them that only herself and Tazzuk were in on this plan; while the other Makuta and Toa were to perish once the plan meets it's climatic point. This was severly changed, however, as it would be replaced with Intor apperance (along with Airko and Nitron) instead. *KylerNuva revealed that at some point after the first half of the series, Tazzuk and the other Makuta were suppose to leave Karda Nui and head towards a location somewhere in the Matoran Universe known as "Tazzuk's Sacred Lair." However, KylerNuva decided to keep the characters in Karda Nui, and even moved Tazzuk's Lair near the exit of Karda Nui. *Recently, KylerNuva has noted that he MIGHT make a "remake" to "The Brutal Mission" after he completes "War of Brutality." It would still feature most of the same plot and characters in the original series, but with several changes and new features (such as new characters and the revamps). He also confirmed that if he did remake it, there would be no Special Guest M.O.C.'s, as there were in the original, and that their roles would all be replaced by different M.O.C.'s of KylerNuva. He's also noted that despite the differences in the story, it will have a "flow" similar to "The Brutal Mission" (meaning that neither series may be consider non-canon in his lore, as he'd allow his fans the freedom to choose which they believe is canon in their perspective). And unlike the original series, the "remake" may have voice-acting. Category:Series